


Sturm und Drang

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: ¡Cambio de colegio! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang Student Draco Malfoy, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: La mala suerte y una serie de desafortunados accidentes han alejado a Harry y Draco. Por suerte, sólo se necesita un poco de whisky de fuego, una tormenta y un legeremante para arreglarlo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ¡Cambio de colegio! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763413
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Cuatro pisos nunca fueron suficientes para mantenerlos apartados el uno del otro. A pesar de que Durmstrang no era pequeño —una cordillera completa en un costado, dos lagos, además del patio de la Eterna Primavera, no podía considerarse _pequeño_ —, esos dos siempre encontraron un modo de dar con la mirada del contrario.

Era ahí a donde comenzaba el verdadero conflicto.

_A los once años._

—¡Malfoy, quítate! —Un apresurado Harry Potter intentaba alcanzar las escaleras laterales, pero el niño rubio se interponía en su camino. Este le daba una mirada desagradable en respuesta.

—¿Es mucho pedir que esperes un segundo, animal?

_A los doce._

—¡Harry James Potter! —Draco Malfoy enojado daba _un poco_ de miedo.

Pero Draco Malfoy enojado, con su cabello y el uniforme cubierto del líquido pegajoso producto de la explosión de un caldero, era peor que Gellert Grindelwald en persona.

Su compañero de mesa, para salvarse de la regañina, empujó a Harry hacia adelante y lo utilizó de chico expiatorio. De cualquier modo, Draco ya pensaba que era culpa suya, así que tenía los ojos enfurecidos puestos en él desde antes.

—Oye- yo- lo…

—¡No quiero oír una disculpa! ¡¿Crees que _esto_ —Se abarcó con un gesto completo— se va a resolver con una disculpa?! Espero que sepas hechizos de limpieza, porque te voy a servir de cena al kelpie si…

_A los trece._

Podría decir que fue un accidente, pero como de costumbre, Draco no lo escucharía. Harry huía de una quimera; sí, es extraño, no deberían haber quimeras en un colegio de magia al que asistían niños, pero los estudiantes mayores hacían experimentos raros en grupos y él tenía mala suerte. Si aparecía una quimera en los terrenos, seguro que era el primero en encontrársela.

En su carrera por no ser devorado, tropezó con Malfoy. Los dos rodaron por una pendiente y terminaron metidos en uno de los lagos. El agua estaba helada.

Lo peor fue que llamaron la atención del kelpie.

Gracias a Gellert que Krum lideraba la práctica de Quidditch en el patio y los jugadores que daban vueltas en las escobas los divisaron, cuando la gigantesca criatura de algas se alzó sobre la superficie del agua.

_A los catorce._

Bien, aquello también fue un accidente. Más o menos.

Discutían. Harry no pensó en empujarlo, sólo en alejarlo para tomar su bolso y salir de ahí. No pudo prever que Draco se tropezaría con el armario donde guardaban a los boggarts, caería dentro, y el cerrojo mágico, al reconocer una presencia que se quedaba atrapada, asumiría que se trataba de una de las criaturas y se haría imposible de abrir desde el interior.

Draco estaba terriblemente pálido, cubierto de una capa de sudor frío, cuando el profesor lo sacó. Le dio un manotazo al brazo de Harry cuando este quiso ofrecerle ayuda, recogió sus cosas y masculló que no volviese a hablarle por lo que le quedaba de vida, al pasarle por un lado. Temblaba.

_A los quince, esa resolución resultó en una tontería._

Harry tenía problemas con los Jotun, uno de los grupos de estudiantes que experimentaban en el colegio. Draco había sido admitido ese año.

Tuvieron un duelo que Draco ganó al quemarle la mitad del rostro, sólo para deshacerlo con un hechizo, revelando frente a medio colegio que ni siquiera lo dañó y Harry se había asustado por no reconocer una ilusión de cerca. Su grupo se reía.

Puede que Harry lo hubiese mandado a volar fuera del castillo, con un hechizo en que utilizó más energía de la necesaria. También puede que Draco se hubiese lastimado y atraído al kelpie, de nuevo.

Fue un día duro para ambos.

_A los dieciséis atacaron las hormonas._

Harry actuó como un inmaduro al salir con un chico sólo por ser consciente de que era el tipo de idiota que más irritaba a Draco. Pelearon en un pasillo. De algún modo, terminaron forcejeando y besándose en un armario de escobas, con más whisky de fuego en el cuerpo que sangre.

No hablaban del tema. Draco era hábil para fingir que jamás sucedió.

El verano entre el sexto y séptimo año trajo consigo algunos cambios importantes. Aunque para Draco, en particular, el comienzo no fue _tan_ distinto de cualquier otro curso que hubiesen compartido.

—Malfoy —De forma involuntaria, sus hombros se tensan. A Potter le cambió la voz a los quince, y al principio, era divertido porque no sabía sobrellevarlo; debería estar penado por la Ley Mágica que ahora sonase _así_ —, ¿será posible que dejes de abarcar todo?

_Imbécil_.

—¿Vas a sacarme volando del pasillo si no me muevo? —Draco le echa un despectivo vistazo por encima del hombro, resopla y continua con su tarea. Tiene que terminar de anotar los nombres de los mejores promedios en la prueba inicial del año; era el encargado de seleccionar a los miembros de su equipo—. Estoy ocupado, ve a, no sé, jugar con tu escobita o algo.

—Estoy intentando, precisamente, ver la lista de los que quieren hacer las pruebas para los equipos de este año.

Draco enrolla su pergamino en cuanto ha terminado, se coloca la pluma detrás de la oreja y se da la vuelta. Aún tiene las palabras en la punta de la lengua cuando se topa con el extremo de una varita. Harry se sobresalta y se apresura a guardarla en una de las mangas de su uniforme rojo.

Tiene una sonrisa que pretende ser inocente, pero se tuerce hacia un lado y es justo lo contrario.

—Iba a ver a través de ti —Le jura. _No iba maldecirte,_ es la aclaración entre líneas, _ni a sacarte volando del pasillo._ Pese a eso, Draco lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados.

Uno no puede confiar en un Potter. Tienen demasiado cabello y poca materia gris.

Harry, en especial, cumple con esta regla. Es el segundo año consecutivo que lleva el cabello largo y es difícil no fijarse en las ondas que se le forman en torno a las orejas, la caída suave sobre un hombro de la cola que lo sostiene para evitar la maraña en que se convierte al despertar.

No es que a Draco le importe cómo se ve en las mañanas. Es que, lamentablemente, compartieron habitación hasta mediados del sexto año.

Después del evento con el armario de escobas y el whisky de fuego, Draco prácticamente huyó a las habitaciones de los Jotun y pidió a uno de sus compañeros que trasladase sus pertenencias hasta allí.

Era lo mejor para su estabilidad mental.

Si en medio de un corredor, le cuesta mantenerse inexpresivo, no se quiere imaginar lo que sería de él con Potter pasando de un lado al otro de la habitación, medio desnudo, utilizando amuletos de calor y haciendo una pausa junto a cada cama para preguntar si alguno había visto su uniforme de Quidditch.

_Desordenado_ , se dice, mentalmente. Le sirve recordarse los defectos de Potter cuando está por ceder. _Inepto en áreas teóricas, sin gracia, poca clase._

Respira hondo, guarda el pergamino y decide ignorarlo.

Presiente que será un largo año.

— _0—_

_Estalla sus calderos en Pociones_ , insiste para sí mismo. _No es capaz de hacer ni el círculo de runas más simple, no sabría diferenciar un Grim de un pekinés, ni aunque los tuviese a ambos al frente y sólo uno tuviese un aura de muerte._

—¿Dragón?

_Tampoco se le da la Alquimia. No importa qué tan bien se vea en el uniforme de Quidditch, Draco Lucius Malfoy, si ni siquiera pertenece a uno de los equipos de investigación_.

—Dragón, dragón, dragón, dragón…

_¿Y qué importa que sea ayudante del profesor de Artes Oscuras? Sí, no es malo en la materia. Tú tampoco lo eres, Draco._

_El uniforme no cambia nada._

_El uniforme no lo hace mejor._

_¿Puedes dejar de verlo en el estúpido uniforme?_

_¡Deja de mirarlo!_

_¡¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?!_

Draco flexiona los brazos sobre el borde de la mesa y hunde el rostro entre ellos. Su sufrimiento es lo bastante obvio como para que enseguida sienta unas leves palmaditas en la espalda. Lo agradece, en el fondo.

Se traiciona a sí mismo al levantar la cabeza lo justo para que sus ojos queden por encima de los brazos y seguir viendo más allá del ventanal de la torre. Uno de los equipos de Quidditch practica sobre el lago más pequeño; en Durmstrang, los entrenan allí para asegurarse de que nunca dejan caer las Quaffles, que se perderían en el agua o dentro de la boca del kelpie, y que puedan mantenerse en la escoba, si no quieren sufrir el mismo destino. No ha sabido de un estudiante que haya sido devorado aún, pero varios han estado demasiado cerca de la criatura. El propio Potter cayó sobre su lomo un par de veces.

—Se ve bien cuando tiene puesto el uniforme, lo sé.

—¿Cómo podría Potter verse bien? —escupe Draco, no tan desdeñoso como le habría gustado. Recibe otra palmadita en la espalda, luego unos dedos se le enredan en el cabello, intentando relajarlo con un masaje.

_Es bastante irresponsable; se retrasa con las tareas más sencillas. Siempre anda coqueteando._

_Tú no debes interesarte por alguien que colecciona corazones rotos. Eres mejor que eso._

—No creo que Potter _en serio_ se moleste en coleccionar los corazones que ha roto. Seguramente ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que las chicas menores lloraron cuando se enteraron de que le van los hombres.

_Que sea gay no es una ventaja. Promiscuo. Inmaduro. Negligente._

_Mi padrino lo llama "la copia de Sirius Black". He oído lo suficiente para saber que eso no es bueno._

—No conozco a ese Sirius Black, pero ha de ser familia tuya, por el apellido, ¿no?

Incluso cuando Draco no responde, el masaje en su cuero cabelludo no se detiene.

_Maldito legeremante._

—Creí que te estaba ayudando, dragón…

Cuando se detiene, Draco lloriquea y extiende el brazo, tanteando el aire hasta dar con su mano. La vuelve a poner en su cabeza y se siente mejor con las caricias que se reanudan.

_No te dije que leyeras mis pensamientos sobre Potter, Snotra._

—Bueno…no es mi intención, lo sabes. No lo puedo evitar —Su compañero ladea la cabeza y entra en el borde de su campo de visión, casi recostándose a un lado de él. El masaje continua.

Han pasado más de seis años desde que entró a Durmstrang y todavía no sabe si Snotra es un chico o una chica. Su voz y su personalidad lo hacen dudar; todo en su compañero de investigaciones es delicado, grácil y elegante, hasta que se bate a duelo con alguien. Nunca lo ha visto enojado y su actitud cuidadosa roza lo ensayado. Incluso a su padre le agrada.

Sería tan fácil si le gustase alguien como Snotra.

Draco gimotea y vuelve a enterrar el rostro en su brazo.

—Odio a Potter.

Snotra suelta un largo "hm".

—Yo no dedicaría tantos pensamientos a alguien que odie.

—Tú no odias a nadie.

Escucha que se ríe. No sabe lo que hace al moverse, hasta que siente el peso encima de él. Acaba de recargarse en uno de sus costados, aún le acaricia el cabello.

Le desagradaría tener a alguien más tan cerca. Uno al final se acostumbra a la manera de reconfortar de Snotra.

—¿Has pensado en hablarle, _sin_ pelearte con él?

Draco resopla. _Cómo si pudiese hablarle a Potty, sin que algo sucediese._

—Sólo porque una vez, por accidente, te metió en un armario lleno de boggarts, no…

_Fue horrible._

—Lo sé, lo sé, dragón —El tono de Snotra cambia, presiona un beso en su coronilla. Cuando actúa de ese modo, no le da una sensación muy distinta de la que tiene con su madre—. Pero fue un accidente.

_También hubo una quimera. Y las dos veces del kelpie._

—Bien, Potter no tiene suerte, eso lo tenemos claro. No creo que…

_Metió a un chico mayor a nuestro cuarto una vez. Los encontré en el baño._

Snotra guarda silencio por unos instantes.

—Pobre dragón —Otro beso en su cabeza, más palmaditas en la espalda—, ya, ya.

_¿Puedes dejar de tratarme como si tuviese cinco años?_

Vuelve a reír. Lo está abrazando para entonces.

—Para mí —argumentó, con diversión—, tú siempre serás un niño de cinco años que necesita amor y cuidados, dragón.

No tenía idea de qué le había dado esa imagen de él. Tampoco le molestaba tanto, al fin y al cabo. Le daban mimos cuando estaba en el colegio, al menos.

—¡Atención! —La palabra se repite en búlgaro, alemán y sueco, llamando la atención de los estudiantes dispersos por la sala— ¡el concejo Jotun abre la sesión! Malfoy, ven a presentar tu parte primero…

_Mátame. Sólo mátame. No hay reclutas interesantes para este año._

Snotra lo anima a ponerse de pie, dándole leves empujones.

—No debe ser para tanto —Tiene una sonrisa que es toda dulzura—, no pidas esas cosas, dragón.

— _0—_

—¿Sabes qué? Estaba pensando…

—Estabas pensando en pedirme la cama junto a la ventana —aclara Snotra, balanceándose sobre el asiento. No se pasaba más de unos segundos quieto—; la respuesta es sí. No tengo problema con dormir cerca de la puerta.

Draco arruga el entrecejo y deja de mordisquear la pluma en cuanto nota que lo estuvo haciendo. No le agrada. Es un gesto de poca clase.

—No, estaba pensando…

—Estuvo bien el informe que presentaste, tranquilo, los demás Jotun están contentos contigo.

—No, no, estaba…

—¡Oh, por Grindelwald! —exclama. Snotra era seguidor de su trabajo, a nivel intelectual, no de la práctica y el período en que el poder lo enloqueció—. ¡No puedo creer que estés pensando _esas_ cosas de Po…!

Lo detiene cubriéndole la boca con la palma completa. Snotra se sacude por la risa contenida. Retira su mano y se dedica a jugar con los dedos de Draco, indicándole que hable.

Los dos están sentados en lo alto de las improvisadas gradas de madera, en torno a la pista donde los jugadores de Quidditch suelen realizar carreras sobre las escobas para completar sus entrenamientos. Potter hace llover con una nube que sólo cubre el área designada del equipo. Puede ser bastante desgraciado como capitán.

Draco no eligió ese lugar para verlo, no. El exterior le infundía paz.

No tenía nada que ver con Potter en uniforme de Quidditch.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar fingiendo que no te distrae tenerlo a unos metros, en uniforme de Quidditch? —Snotra se toma la molestia de resaltar la última frase. Draco aprieta los párpados un segundo cuando siente el ardor en el rostro.

_Concéntrate en los defectos, los defectos. Inmaduro, promiscuo, irritante, prepotente. Incapaz de hacer una buena poción o pasarse la tarde leyendo. No le salen las runas. A mi padre le daría un ataque si lo ve comer como una bestia._

—Dudo que eso funcione —Snotra le enseña una sonrisita cuando él pretende dirigirle una mirada desagradable—. Amamos a las personas por sus defectos, a veces más que por las virtudes.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —masculla Draco, en cambio. Echa un último vistazo a la pista, luego decide concentrarse—. ¿Qué haremos con las investigaciones de este año?

Su compañero se encoge de hombros. Desde que soltó su mano, no para de juguetear con su collar del símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, mismo que poseen el resto de los estudiantes del área de investigaciones.

—En el verano, hablamos de psicomagia cuando estábamos en la Mansión, ¿recuerdas? —Draco asiente al escucharlo—. Me gusta la psicomagia.

—Debe ser fácil para ti, eso nos da una gran ventaja. Podría diseñar los planes, y tú los aplicarías sin riesgo de daño a los sujetos.

—Hm, pero...—Snotra hace una breve pausa—. No es igual crear construcciones de magia oscura que luego dejamos en observación y hablar con espíritus que probar algo en personas, dragón.

—Lógicamente, se me ocurrió que…

—Oh, eres tan lindo —Ríe—. ¿De verdad quieres tomar ese experimento? El cuarto oscuro de Grindelwald fue bastante alabado en su época, pero era primitivo. No pensé que fuese tu tipo de estudio.

—No pretendo lastimar a nadie; podemos trabajar con ilusiones sensitivas…

—¿Voluntariados? ¿Cómo conseguirás voluntarios para alterar y ver los efectos de la exposición a la magia oscura en una persona?

—Bueno, supongo que…

—Ah, esa es una gran idea —Snotra asiente un par de veces, aunque mantiene su aire pensativo—. Me agrada. Hay tontos dispuestos por todas partes, siendo honestos.

—Sno.

—¿Hm?

—Deja que termine de hablar y para de tener ideas sádicas sobre magia oscura en personas.

Su compañero se echa a reír con fuerza, la acción le achica los ojos azules y causa que su nariz se arrugue. Parece un niño pequeño y feliz.

Realmente no necesitaba usar legeremancia para descubrir que el resto del equipo tenía buenos motivos para mantener distancia de Snotra.

—Yo no te digo que dejes de pensar en Potter —Lo codea y cabecea hacia adelante. Harry ya está reuniendo a su equipo en el suelo, pero por su expresión, no está seguro de cómo deshacer la nube de lluvia que puso encima de ellos.

_No puede eliminar las consecuencias de su propia magia_ , agrega a la lista.

—Quizás es porque es una magia bastante fuerte —comenta Snotra, respondiendo a su conversación consigo mismo, sin esperar una invitación—; no quiere decir que tenga el mismo conocimiento mágico de un squib.

Draco le frunce el ceño.

—Sólo quiero verte con la persona que te gusta —Alza las manos en señal de rendición y suspira, su expresión relajándose—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Tengo que investigar algunas cosas antes de pensar en cualquier…

Lib, una chica que está en su clase de _Alquimia_ , se acaba de aproximar al equipo de Quidditch. Deshizo el hechizo de Potter sobre la nube. Mientras él le agradece, tiene una sonrisa preciosa y no deja de retorcer un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

Bueno, ella es _así_. Draco se dice que no significa nada.

Cuando Snotra se percata de su línea de pensamiento, también observa en esa dirección. Draco no lo ve sacar la varita, sólo el pequeño aro de fuego que se genera a los pies de Potter y lo hace saltar, sin lastimarlo.

—No era necesario.

Snotra se encoge de hombros.

—De todas formas, me aburría —Luego se pone a canturrear:—. Y Potter se va a quemar, se va a quemar, se va a quemar…

_No me gustaría un Potter rostizado,_ piensa _._ Snotra hace desaparecer el aro de fuego.

—Oh, bien. Nada de Potty rostizado entonces.

— _0—_

Los Jotun eran el grupo de investigación más pequeño del colegio; tenían permiso para tomar las habitaciones de una torre antes inutilizada que fue recuperada por el equipo unas décadas atrás, trabajaban bajo la supervisión del profesor Schrödinger, que lucía más como una especie de zombie de una mala película muggle, que un fantasma, y se les concedía el acceso ilimitado a los terrenos del castillo de Durmstrang. Siendo justos, algunas salas tenían buenos motivos para ser de paso restringido o encontrarse selladas.

Si Draco fuese el tipo de persona que fue Grindelwald a su edad, ya habría repartido algunos crucios sólo para ver cómo reaccionaban los magos ante la tortura. Si fuese como Snotra, incluso, estaría bastante feliz con la idea del cuarto oscuro.

Su padre había pensado que Durmstrang lo haría más fuerte, más severo y más astuto. Que la cercanía a su casa, la presencia constante de su padrino y los estudiantes que iban a Hogwarts, no lograrían jamás ese efecto en él. Aún recordaba sus discusiones cuando era un niño; su madre lo quería cerca, él lo quería _preparado_ , en sus propias palabras.

— _¿Preparado para qué, padre?_ —Siempre le preguntaba.

— _Para lo que venga_ —Era su respuesta.

Bueno, su familia estaba llena de magos oscuros. No era una novedad. Por supuesto que Lucius Malfoy no habría esperado que su hijo pasase un viernes por la tarde en el jardín de la Eterna Primavera, recortando los tallos de unas mimosas mágicas y recogiendo claveles que luego pondría en un mortero.

El jardín de la Eterna Primavera consistía en un espacio amplio, rectangular, que debió ser pensado como un invernadero en sus inicios, pero el efecto de la magia, año tras año, para mantener paredes de energía alzadas, lograron que el ambiente siempre estuviese en la temperatura ideal para las plantas que nunca brotarían por aquella zona sin algo de ayuda. Poseía hileras de piedra para avanzar entre las zonas de tierra y las macetas, y era un requerimiento esencial portar guantes; uno no sabía si alguna flor decidía morderlo. O si un pétalo estaba maldito. La verdad era que los estudiantes de los equipos de investigación hacían las cosas más extrañas.

Durmstrang no impartía programas de _Herbología_ , por lo que era extraño encontrar allí a alguien fuera de los grupos selectos, o los encargados del mantenimiento. Y entre todos ellos, el último que habría esperado que se parase detrás de él, sería Harry Potter.

—Eh —Carraspea. Draco se tensa porque reconoce esa voz, pero se asegura de que las manos no le tiemblen, mientras continua recolectando lo que necesita para sus pociones; Snotra y él deben trabajar en adormecedores leves, que no entren en la categoría de somníferos—, Malfoy…

—¿Te perdiste?

Él se ríe.

—Sí —No le sorprende. Oye que se vuelve a aclarar la garganta—, sí, yo…creo que sólo he entrado aquí como dos veces…

_Y en una de esas_ , agrega para sí mismo, _estabas besuqueándote con uno de los jugadores de tu equipo rival detrás de un arbusto._ Draco les había dado con un látigo de fuego no-dañino, en un momento de absoluto pánico, para sacarlos de allí. No podía creer que alguien tuviese el descaro de hacer algo como eso en donde ellos cuidaban de sus plantas mágicas.

O de regresar al mismo lugar donde estuvo haciéndolo. Pero le quedaba claro que a Potter le faltaba un sentido básico de la decencia.

—Bueno —Suspira. Realiza un veloz recuento de su material. Todavía le faltan unos ejemplares que sólo puede hallar en el pasillo contiguo—, aquí no se juega Quidditch, así que…

Draco podía admitir que había estado entusiasmado, en primer año, por entrar al mismo equipo de Quidditch donde jugaba Viktor Krum, la estrella de Durmstrang. Se lastimó el tobillo esa semana —Potter lo había empujado, _por accidente,_ por las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio— y no se presentó a las pruebas. Potter entró. Él no tuvo oportunidad.

No estaba particularmente molesto. Dedicarse a las investigaciones también era interesante y a sus padres les agradaba que utilizase su tiempo en cosas útiles; el año anterior, los Jotun enviaron a un par de hospitales mágicos una pomada que eliminaba cicatrices de magia negra en el cuerpo. Aún tenía marcas en las manos por los experimentos.

Le gustaba la parte del reconocimiento internacional y la atención.

—Estoy buscando estas plantas, uhm, ¿pu…?

Consciente de que no se iría si no lo veía, Draco echa un vistazo a la lista que le enseña. Enumera los ingredientes y su mente trabaja a toda velocidad para buscar las recetas que conoce que los necesiten, mientras sus manos ralentizan los movimientos.

—¿Vas a conseguir ungüentos para el equipo de Quidditch?

Potter emite un vago sonido afirmativo. Se nota que no se peinó esa mañana; el cabello sobre sus hombros forma ondas descontroladas, una parte le cae en el rostro. Lo está observando por debajo de los mechones, a pesar de que es Draco quien sigue agachado junto a la tierra.

Desde el evento del armario de escobas, Potter ha tenido _esa_ mirada de crup frente a él un par de veces. Le hace pensar que se siente tímido a su alrededor o no está seguro de cómo actuar; no puede culparlo. Se ha convertido en un experto en huir cuando lo ve cerca, para evitar pensar en cosas que no deberían estar dentro de su cabeza.

—Para después de los entrenamientos de los nuevos —explica Potter, en voz muy, muy baja—. Los he forzado un poco estos días y me siento mal ahora, no soportan los callos de las manos y uno se lastimó las piernas por no haber ido al entrenamiento con el uniforme…

Draco resopla.

—Qué idiota.

Harry casi sonríe.

—Tiene sólo trece, Malfoy.

Él se encoge de hombros, vuelve a asegurarse de que tiene todo lo que puede conseguir en esa parcela y se levanta. Siente los pasos que lo siguen cuando camina hacia la siguiente.

—Por allá encuentras los primeros tres, ¿los reconocerás? Unos frutos rojos del tamaño de una uña, aplanados, unas hojas marrones de dientes picudos y un par de tallos de canela…

—¿Canela?

—¿No sabes cómo se ve la canela mágica? Púrpura, creciendo en tallos pequeños de un arbusto ancho y bajo, con flores blancas. Tomas las que no tengan flores o capullos por abrir. Huele igual que la canela normal, así que usa el olfato si no estás seguro…

Está murmurando sin siquiera mirarlo. Se concentra en cortar unos tallos para su cesta y acomodarlos uno junto al otro, alineados; con ciertos materiales, es mejor tener las precauciones necesarias para que no se toquen entre sí. Con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en una costumbre.

Escucha sus pasos alejarse. Asume que el quejido se debe a un pinchazo. Tal vez debió decirle que los dientes eran reales y podían herir a quien los tocase.

Bueno, supuso que se había enterado por su cuenta.

Para el momento en que tiene casi todo en su lista, Potter se detiene en un extremo del pasillo de piedra y le hace un gesto para pedir que se acerque. Le enseña la lista de nuevo; tachó los ingredientes ya recogidos.

Draco respira profundo y se pregunta qué le habrá dado la impresión de que puede dedicar su tiempo a ayudarlo y no tiene que ir a ningún lado. Puede que sólo sea Potter siendo _Potter_ y creyéndose el centro del universo.

Relee la lista.

—Las mimosas te van a sisear cuando te acerques, pídeles permiso. Las algas las sacas del estanque, las verdes no, esas te quemarán; toma las que son un poco más amarillas, se harán verdes cuando estén afuera, si dejas que se sequen por sí mismas…

Necesita repasar sus defectos para no caer frente a la pequeña sonrisa que se le dibuja a Harry al oírlo. Les toma alrededor de diez minutos más, porque el idiota se pone a pelear con una mimosa que crece de forma desproporcionada, amenazando con sisearle más y golpearlo con sus hojas. Para entonces, Draco ya lleva un rato con su cesta completa y está sentado en un mesón vacío, triturando hierbas en uno de los morteros.

—¿La mimosa sigue invicta? —indaga, mirándolo de reojo cuando regresa a su lado. No sería el primero que veía fracasar en su intento por tomar algo de ella; es una de sus plantas vivientes favoritas.

Potter alza un frasco con un líquido verde. Jugo de mimosa mágica. Lo secretan desde los pétalos, le cubren los tallos, y puede paralizar los músculos en grandes cantidades.

Nota que Harry tiene dificultades para moverse y se le escapa una risita por la que él le frunce el ceño.

Se cubre la boca, aunque no considera disculparse. Cuando sus hierbas están en el punto que quería, las guarda en un frasco y se baja del mesón de un salto. Al pasarle por un lado, le deja en las manos un frasco de antídoto para relajar los músculos tras el contacto con la mimosa.

Se diría que fue simple lástima. En verdad no significaba nada.

— _0—_

—…adivina qué fue lo que me pasó ju-

—No sé si sea gran cosa haber pasado unos minutos con Potter en el jardín de la Eterna Primavera sin que haya aparecido una quimera, el kelpie o algún otro monstruo que los ponga en peligro mortal, dragón.

Draco se abre un espacio entre Snotra y otra de sus compañeras de los Jotun, y deja la cesta en la mesa frente a ellos. El comedor de Durmstrang es todo piedra gris y madera sin lijar, rústico y helado. Como el resto del castillo. La comida tampoco es buena, pero les brinda la energía suficiente, y la mayor parte de los estudiantes le echan encantamientos para mejorar el sabor.

—¿Estuviste con Potter en el jardín de la Eterna Primavera? —Guri alza las cejas. Es un año menor y le gusta fastidiar a los profesores llevando a las clases una bufanda muggle con los colores del arcoíris, alegando que se muere de frío, porque no creció en un clima como aquel.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que-

—¿De verdad Potter piensa hacer un ungüento? —Snotra arquea las cejas en esa ocasión—. ¿Potter _sabe_ hacer un ungüento? —Se ríe—. Sí, yo tampoco lo creo, dragón. Pero siempre puede pedir ayuda, tienes razón en eso…

—Les decía —Draco le frunce el ceño por la interrupción— que estuvimos unos quince minutos allí sin que nada ocurriese, e incluso se comportó. Ya saben, tan bien como se puede comportar Potter. Fue casi como-

—La verdad es que él ya ha estado tímido a tu alrededor desde _eso_ —Snotra ladea la cabeza, está entretenido con la cucharilla dentro de su helado. Es el único lo bastante loco para comerlo con ese frío—, no es nuevo.

—Potter no-

—No han peleado desde el año pasado, intenta no acercarse demasiado, baja la voz cuando te habla, pretende no molestarte, se aleja si te irritas —Enumera con calma, luego levanta la mirada hacia él—. Sus pensamientos son bastante cuidadosos cerca de ti, a veces…

—No hagas eso —Draco lo señala con un dedo acusador—, hemos hablado de esto, Sno. No me importa que siempre estés viendo mis pensamientos más superficiales mientras no te metas a mi cabeza, pero no quiero que me cuentes cosas de otros que yo no te he preguntado.

—Lo siento —Forma un puchero—, creí que te interesaría saber lo que él piensa de ti.

—A mí me interesa —Guri alza una mano, como si pidiese permiso para hablar, pero la baja de inmediato frente a la mirada que Draco le dirige.

—La legeremancia es un tipo de invasión. No la practico porque no quiero saber todo el tiempo lo que las personas piensan —Draco menea la cabeza—. Realmente no me interesa qué forman tengan sus pensamientos cerca de mí, sólo que ese comportamiento…

—Si yo me hubiese besuqueado con alguien que se supone que odio, en un armario de escobas, y me hubiese gustado, también me pondría tímida frente a esa persona —Guri apoya los codos en el borde de la mesa, la barbilla sobre las palmas.

Draco observa a su compañero, esperando una explicación. Cuando Snotra se da cuenta, niega.

—Oh, no, yo no le conté…

—Tú me lo contaste la semana siguiente —Ella se ríe—; volviste a pasarte con el whisky de fuego cuando veníamos de la ciudad que está debajo de la cordillera, te ayudaba a caminar y me sostuviste el rostro como si fueses a besarme. No dejabas de decirme "Harry, Harry, Harry".

—Si te sirve de consuelo —añade Snotra, cuando él entierra el rostro en las manos para evitar que el rubor empeore—, yo también me avergoncé escuchando eso.

Draco le da una patada sin fuerza por debajo de la mesa. Lo oye reírse.

—¿De verdad podría haberle afectado tanto ese…evento? —murmura, dándoles una ojeada por encima del nivel de sus manos, con las que todavía se cubre a medias. Había estado convencido de que no significó nada, seguro de que Potter podía arrastrar a un rápido revolcón a más de la mitad del colegio, con su sonrisa torcida y algunas palabras.

Guri se encoge de hombros.

—Como dije —puntualiza ella—, yo también me pondría un poco más tímida cerca de esa persona.

Gira la cabeza y busca auxilio en su compañero, que se dedica a comer lo que resta de helado.

—Sabes que yo no beso a nadie de _esa_ forma —susurra Snotra—, planeo llegar al matrimonio sin ser tocado para hacer el mismo enlace mágico que tuvieron mis padres y mis abuelos. No sabría decirte cómo reaccionaría.

—Probablemente intentarías ver sus pensamientos superficiales cuando deje de besarte para reaccionar en base a eso…

Snotra señala a la chica y asiente un par de veces.

—Eso me agrada, sí, pienso que podría hacerlo. Pero tú no eres yo —Apunta a Draco con su cucharilla ya limpia— y besar a alguien en un armario de escobas tampoco es algo que yo haría. ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?

Se encoge de hombros.

—El alcohol.

Tras darle una larga mirada, observa a Guri y le hace un gesto para que los deje solos. La chica se despide con un beso al aire para cada uno, se pone unos libros bajo el brazo y se marcha. Snotra suelta un largo suspiro, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez has visto que una persona ebria se coma su mierda? —Lo ve de reojo. Draco niega, arrugando el entrecejo—. Es porque saben lo que es. Incluso en ese estado donde el alcohol invade su mente, _saben_ lo que es. Existe un nivel de consciencia que se mantiene. Te podrá decir que no lo recuerda, pero es mentira, sólo lo bloquea, lo ignora; en su momento, estuvo consciente. Me preocuparía si me hubieses dicho que te metiste a la boca del kelpie estando ebrio, porque significaría que ni siquiera tenías ese nivel mínimo de consciencia…pero, dragón, siendo honestos, tú eres listo y sabes que el alcohol no fue lo que hizo que lo besaras en primer lugar.

Suelta un bufido, aunque no suena tan ofendido como le habría gustado.

—¿Esta es otra de tus charlas sobre el funcionamiento de las mentes y la consciencia, y cómo obviamente sabes más del tema que yo, porque puedes ver los cambios en cada uno de los es…?

—No —Una pausa. Snotra sonríe un poco—. Tal vez. En realidad, sólo quiero que seas honesto contigo mismo. Puedes mentirte cuánto quieras, puedes ocultarme ciertos pensamientos detrás de tus escudos de oclumancia e ignorar lo que te digo, pero —Le toca la sien con el índice, leve, tentativo— está aquí. ¿Por qué besaste a Harry Potter, dragón?

Él traga en seco. Ha pasado meses intentando no pensar en el tema; ahora siente que el corazón se le descontrola nada más escuchar que lo menciona.

Le tiemblan un poco las manos y se siente idiota.

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang no saben ser sutiles ni considerados, incluso si son buenas personas. Hablan con fuerza, gritan sin reparos, hacen sonar sus botas al entrar y salir, los platos, los vasos. El equipo de Quidditch que entrenó por la tarde se reúne en torno a una de las mesas más grandes; aún llevan uniformes, y en ese preciso instante, escuchan lo que su capitán tiene para decirles.

El capitán es Harry.

Draco suspira.

—Puede que…sí me guste un poco Potter —Hace un especial énfasis en el "un poco". Snotra se limita a recargar la barbilla sobre sus manos y sonreír.

—Ya lo sabía. Te lo he dicho por dos años.

—Presumido.

—¿Todavía no quieres que te diga lo que piensa acerca de ti?

Sacude la cabeza.

—¿Tú invadirías la privacidad de alguien que te guste de esa forma?

—Bueno, no lo puedo evitar, dragón.

Rueda los ojos.

—No me digas nada, no quiero saber.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Mientras ellos conversan, alguien los mira desde la mesa donde se reúne el equipo de Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2

—…bueno, eso es extraño.

—¿Que siga golpeando su frente contra la pared con insistencia o que no haya reaccionado a las voces?

—Ambas. No son reacciones que uno vea normalmente en una persona. ¿Qué es lo que dice el informe? —Draco echa una ojeada hacia los papeles que su compañero sostiene.

—Ágata Bohr. Estudiante de cuarto, buenas notas, sin registro de enfermedades importantes, sin actividades extracurriculares para destacar. Tampoco parece demasiado sociable…—Snotra le pasa el informe y se para a un lado de la chica.

El profesor Schrödinger los llamó con un tétrico encantamiento que hacía aparecer una cara humana en las paredes de piedra, que gustaba mucho a los maestros, para que fuesen hacia una de las áreas comunes. Ya que le avisaron que pensaban trabajar con psicomagia, decidió contactarlos a ellos después de haber hablado con los otros profesores. Los abandonó con los informes, en medio del comedor. Era extraño.

Schrödinger jamás los había dejado solos con algo como aquello.

Draco estaba más que sólo nervioso. _Es una muestra de confianza,_ le había dicho Snotra, en cuanto vieron a la chica que no paraba de darse golpes en la cabeza contra la pared. No quería decepcionarlo, si resultaba cierto, si su mentor tenía la suficiente confianza en ellos como para encargarles un trabajo sin supervisión alguna.

Ágata no mostraba ningún signo de haber sido afectada por una maldición. Nada de _Imperios_ , nada de pociones. Repitieron hechizos para examinar una y otra, otra, otra vez. Snotra se deslizó dentro de su cabeza.

Nada. Ágata seguía dándose golpes en la frente cuando la soltaban.

Casi era la hora del desayuno.

—Por ahora —Snotra suspira al volver a su lado—, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es quitarla de la vista del resto de los estudiantes. Que no noten que algo pasa.

—¿Quitarla de la vista de los estudiantes _o_ de Schrödinger?

Snotra le palmea el hombro, pero como Draco continua enfurruñado, pasa a enredar los dedos en su cabello. El masaje lo relaja. Un poco.

—No lo estamos decepcionando por no encontrar una respuesta inmediata —contesta, en tono suave, a los pensamientos que se arremolinan dentro de su cabeza—. No estás haciendo nada malo, dragón. Si me preguntas, yo diría que eres la persona más lista en todo el colegio, Schrödinger debe haberse dado cuenta. Y a veces, descubrir las cosas se toma su tiempo, ¿sabes?

Respira profundo, exhala y asiente. Claro que lo sabe. Sólo fue un pequeño momento de debilidad.

—¿Cómo deberíamos moverla? —murmura Draco, mirándolo de reojo.

—Como un títere —Snotra se encoge de hombros, saca la varita, y tras pedirle permiso, utiliza un encantamiento que detiene a la chica. Cuando le indica que camine con ellos, Ágata lo hace. Es obvio para cualquiera que no es consciente de sus actos, pero al mismo tiempo, no cuenta como control; si opusiese resistencia, se libraría sin problema.

Aquello sólo sirve para demostrarle lo peculiar de la situación.

Draco los sigue de cerca, fijándose en los movimientos erráticos de Ágata, que necesita que Snotra tire de su brazo o altere su curso cada poco tiempo, para no chocar. Pareciera que no distingue absolutamente nada de lo que tiene al frente.

Cuando la dejan en uno de los dormitorios vacíos de la torre de los Jotun, Draco convoca papel y una pluma. Empieza a anotar hechos, detalles e hipótesis.

— _0—_

—…Potter te estaba buscando hoy.

Ya que es lo primero que dice cuando entra y Draco se encontraba concentrado en lo que escribía, la pluma se le cae, rueda sobre la mesa y golpea el tintero. Debe aplicar un veloz encantamiento para evitar que se vuelque y derrame sobre su trabajo de la última hora.

Carraspea para disimularlo. Snotra sonríe de lado y no se molesta en seguirle la corriente.

—Sí, te lo digo en serio —Asiente y arrastra una silla para sentarse a su lado. Pide permiso para revisar lo que lleva sobre el nuevo informe del estado de Ágata; sin mejorías, pero un segundo examen arrojó que estaba en un estado similar al que adopta una persona sonámbula.

Sólo debían despertarla.

—¿Qué quería? —Draco intenta, _en serio intenta_ , no lucir interesado.

Tienen una de las salas de investigación de los Jotun para ellos solos, el profesor Schrödinger todavía no ha pasado por allí para preguntar por los resultados. Debe centrarse en temas importantes.

Potter no es sinónimo de _temas importantes._

—Aparentemente, desconcentrarte —Snotra se ríe cuando le regresa los papeles—. No, es la verdad, dragón. Dijo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo, que te avisase para que lo busques cuando no estuvieses ocupado y…eso. No sé. Es Potter.

Draco entrecierra los ojos, pero su compañero no cede.

—Tú lees su mente.

Sólo los que estaban dentro del grupo Jotun y su mentor sabían de la habilidad de Snotra. Él se había enterado en el primer año, por su cuenta, cuando le respondió a algo que no había dicho en voz alta.

— _¿Por qué me cuentas que puedes hacer eso?_ —Le había preguntado el Draco de once años.

— _Porque me agrada cómo piensas._

Por tanto, en general, Snotra leía pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor sin que se enterasen. Su legeremancia no resultaba intrusiva, como la de otros.

—Y tú me dijiste que no te contará lo que piensa alguien, si no me lo habías preguntado —Snotra sonríe con falsa inocencia. Él rueda los ojos.

—Sólo dime si Potter quería fastidiarme o parecía importante.

Lo considera por unos segundos, echando otra ojeada a lo que tiene sobre la mesa.

—Creo que será mejor que no te hagas ideas sin haberlo oído antes.

Aquello no tranquiliza a Draco. Decidió que necesitaba ocuparse de su investigación primero.

—¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer respecto a…?

— _0—_

Por la noche, comenzó a llover. En Durmstrang siempre hacía frío, pero rara vez llovía, no porque el clima fuese de ese modo, sino porque una barrera recubría gran parte de los terrenos. La lluvia incomodaba a los jugadores de Quidditch, podía arruinar investigaciones y molestaba al kelpie. Además, nadie quería que los lagos se juntasen y creciesen, y el kelpie terminase por alcanzarlos. Esa criatura era peligrosa.

Draco no encontró a Snotra en la cama contigua del dormitorio de los Jotun. Sólo eran ellos dos desde el año anterior. Se encogió de hombros y abandonó la torre.

Cuando llovía así, con relámpagos incluidos, le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Snotra y él solían ir por chocolate caliente a las cocinas entonces, pero como siguió sin dar con su paradero, se dirigió hacia allí por su cuenta.

Potter estaba ahí, peleándose con una de las cocinas que funcionaba con magia. Llevaba un pijama para nada abrigado, un amuleto de calor que le pendía del cuello, en forma de medallón rojo, y su cabello era un desastre de ondas dispersas sobre los hombros.

—¡…dame mi taza de chocolate, cocina! —lloriquea, esquivando un trozo de la cocina que se separa del resto e intenta golpearlo, igual que un brazo. Cuando sujetó la tetera en que debía calentar el agua, la hornilla cambió de forma e intentó tragarse sus manos— ¡por favor!

Incluso los muebles de Durmstrang podían ser un poco duros.

—¡Por favor! Mi mano- no, ¡no, espe…!

Sigue batallando contra la cocina, aun después de que Draco se detiene bajo el umbral de la entrada y recarga un hombro en el marco. Tiene que aclararse la garganta para que él se percate de su presencia.

Potter enrojece a un nivel que debería ser imposible. Se aparta de la cocina mágica de un salto, boquea, tropieza. Su espalda choca contra un estante, un frasco se cae y un caldero tira el contenido sobre su cabeza.

—Malfoy —Se endereza e intenta sonar serio, a pesar de que un líquido rosa brillante le corre por la piel y le humedece la ropa.

Draco se echa a reír. No lo puede evitar; se ríe con fuerza, se ríe hasta que el estómago y las mejillas le duelen, y tiene que cubrirse la boca, porque no es educado actuar de ese modo, ni siquiera frente al idiota de Potter.

Harry tiene una pequeña sonrisa vacilante cuando cambia su peso de un pie al otro.

—¿Sabes, uh, qué se supone que es esta cosa que me acaba de caer encima o…?

—¿Hablas de la saliva de unicornio alterada? —Draco todavía se ríe, sus hombros se sacuden incluso cuando intenta detenerlo. Potter empieza a arrugar la nariz, a medida que comprende lo que lo cubre—. La usan para endulzar la comida del kelpie.

—Dime que no es en serio.

—Es _muy_ en serio.

Se compadece de él lo suficiente para limpiarlo con un hechizo, devolviendo el contenido a su estado original y al caldero a donde pertenece. Harry parpadea, se toca el rostro, la ropa, pasa los dedos por su cabello, comprobando que vuelve a estar limpio.

Draco también quisiera enredar los dedos allí.

Potter se ríe un poco cuando descubre que sí está impecable.

—Gracias, uh…

Él arquea una ceja. Potter apunta a la cocina mágica. Draco rueda los ojos, pero se acerca a la cocina. La saluda, le acaricia un costado como si fuese un ser viviente, y le pide la tetera; luego la levita hacia Harry.

—Eso…yo no sabía que podía hacer eso —balbucea.

—La lista de las cosas que no sabes es inmensa…—Draco se da la vuelta y atrae una segunda tetera, los ingredientes y otra taza. Siente una mirada fija por varios segundos, así que se gira. Potter sigue ahí, con la tetera flotando frente a él—. ¿Qué?

—¿La tormenta no te deja dormir?

Lo pregunta en tono suave, casi cuidadoso. Él suelta un bufido de risa. No es el tipo de cosas que le contaría a alguien, aparte de Snotra.

—Para nada, es un insomnio común y corriente, Potter — _Aunque no veo por qué te interesa,_ agrega para sí mismo. Se vuelve, continua preparando su chocolate, y pone la tetera en la cocina, pidiéndole que caliente el agua por él. Observa que comienza a hacerlo enseguida.

Está de espaldas a Potter cuando distingue otro movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Una taza de chocolate humeante, llena hasta el borde, levita en su dirección.

—Estoy haciendo el mío —aclara Draco, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados. Tuvo que tragar en seco para que las palabras le saliesen.

—Tómate ese. Esperaré.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, como Potter no recoge su dichosa taza y no quiere que se enfríe, lo toma. Se asegura de mirarlo de reojo, en caso de que se trate de una broma o alguna criatura monstruosa decida brotar de su taza a último momento. Nunca se sabe si es la taza de Harry Potter.

Cuando se lo termina, hace levitar su propia tetera lejos de la cocina, sirve la bebida y se la pasa a Harry, que agradece con un murmullo. No se la bebe, sin embargo.

—¿Quieres esta también? Digo- es que es la tuya y…

Bien, suficiente. Draco se da la vuelta para encararlo por completo y eleva el mentón.

—Mira —Le espeta. Harry lo observa con interés por encima del borde de la taza que no se bebe—, no leo mentes, así que dime qué se supone que estás intentando conseguir con esto, porque es extraño.

Su expresión se contrae por un instante, aunque luce divertido luego.

—¿Muy extraño?

—Bastante —admite Draco. Lo oye reír cuando abandona la taza a un lado.

—Quiero que dejemos de…pelear por razones tontas —Al oírlo, Draco arquea una ceja—. Tenemos diecisiete, somos adultos, hay que actuar con madurez y dejar estas cosas…—Levanta la otra ceja. Harry ahoga la risa—. Lo que intento decir es que a veces fui un tonto, y a veces, tú fuiste un tonto, pero éramos niños. Los niños suelen hacer…cosas tontas.

Parece perdido con respecto a lo que acaba de decir, porque arruga el entrecejo.

—En resumen —Draco recaptura su atención con un gesto. No puede negar que le gusta el ser lo único que abarcan sus pupilas—, ¿esto es una tregua de no más insultos, respuestas desagradables, y no más arrastrarme hacia criaturas peligrosas ni meterme en armarios con boggarts?

Harry se encoge un poco y balbucea algo sobre que nunca quiso hacerlo y fue un accidente, pero asiente. Lo está viendo otra vez por debajo de los mechones desordenados del flequillo. No ha usado lentes desde mediados de primer año, cuando se le rompieron en un duelo de la clase de _Artes Oscuras_ ; los de contacto mágicos son más prácticos en su caso.

—Quisiera…llevarme bien contigo, Draco.

Aquello se está poniendo raro. _Más_ raro.

—Supongo que teníamos que dejar de pelear en algún momento —Da un paso hacia atrás y hace ademán de marcharse entonces, pero Harry se vuelve a aclarar la garganta y se apresura a agregar:

—También quería hablarte sobre algo. Sobre eso. Sobre, bueno, aquello. Eso. Ajá, sí… _eso_.

Lo peor es que Draco teme conocer lo que es "eso".

—Creo que yo no quiero hablar sobre _eso_ —Utiliza un especial énfasis en el término.

Harry sonríe de lado.

Draco da otro paso lejos cuando él avanza uno.

—En realidad sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta, no es como si…

—No quiero hablar de eso, Potter, no quiero hablar de nada —Se echa hacia un lado y lo rodea, despacio, para abandonar la cocina—. La tregua no significa que voy a-

Es un poco difícil completar una oración si Potter atrapa su rostro entre las manos y lo besa de _ese_ modo.

— _0—_

Draco entra al dormitorio como un huracán. Snotra ya está sobre su cama, leyendo, con los lentes cuadrados que jamás se pone en público y una luz flotante sobre la cabeza. Él se le tira encima, gritando sobre Potter, cocina, beso y _más_ Potter.

Snotra le hace un espacio en el colchón y se dedica a acariciarle la cabeza, mientras responde a las cosas que no dice en voz alta.

—... _no creo que estés alucinando, dragón, me daría cuenta nada más tocar tu cabeza…_

—… _si alguien hubiese hechizado a Potter para besarte, seguro lo habrías notado a mitad del beso. Después de todo, tú ya sabes cómo besa…_

—… _no, tampoco creo que tu chocolate haya tenido algo extraño. Eres de los mejores en clases de pociones; habrías distinguido algo dentro de una bebida que sólo es agua, leche, azúcar y cacao…_

—… _Potter podría ser el tipo de chico que besa a cualquiera o que necesita motivos para hacerlo, pero pienso que valora al menos un poco su vida. Si yo fuese él, me daría miedo besarte y que me castres con una maldición. Ya no te coquetean los chicos aquí desde que ofreciste como comida al kelpie al último que te arrinconó, y eso que luego lo devolviste a tierra sin un rasguño…pero fue espeluznante…_

—… _no digo que te vaya a pedir que se casen y pasen el resto de sus vidas en Islandia- no, no sé por qué Islandia, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. En fin, puede que sólo haya querido besarte…_

— _¿…cómo que por qué querría besarte? ¿De verdad tengo que contestar a eso?_

—… _bueno, él ya te besó por varios minutos en un armario de escobas, dragón. Tal vez le gustó más de lo que crees. Siempre he pensado que ustedes dos se atraen bastante…_

—… _uh, no. No puedo decirte que esté seguro sobre lo que Potter podría planear en tal caso, pero siendo sinceros, ¿cuándo has visto a Potter planear cualquier cosa fuera del campo de Quidditch? Quiso besarte, deja de pensarlo tanto._

—… _no, dragón, no pienso que esté jugando con tus sentimientos. Ya se lo habría entregado al kelpie de cena si él pensase esas cosas acerca de ti…_

Draco se quedó dormido, fue levitado hacia su cama, y continuó sin una conclusión clara respecto a lo sucedido.

— _0—_

Por la mañana, evitó a Potter de forma magistral. En un corredor, incluso llegó a fundirse con la pared para pasar desapercibido. Snotra veía el muro con diversión y sacudió la cabeza cuando Harry le preguntó si sabía algo de él.

La tormenta seguía afuera del colegio. Draco se preguntaba por qué ningún profesor había reforzado la barrera del cielo.

Asistió a sus clases, revisó a Ágata de nuevo y deambuló por los pasillos, en busca del profesor Schrödinger. Para su mala suerte, las áreas comunes se encontraban llenas a causa de la lluvia, y como era viernes por la tarde, nadie tenía que preocuparse demasiado por hacer sus tareas.

Los chicos jugaban con Quaffles en los corredores, usaban encantamientos en sus zapatos para poder caminar sobre las paredes y el techo, se dividían jarras de hidromiel alterada para que el alcohol no pudiese afectar a nadie. Las chicas en Durmstrang eran las más duras del mundo mágico, en opinión de cualquiera que hubiese estudiado con ellas; algunas golpeaban bludgers con fuerza suficiente para dejar grietas en la roca del castillo, otras se lanzaban sobre las espaldas de los varones para quitarles los balones o los hechizaban sin reparos para ganarles con trampas. No por nada su equipo femenino de duelistas era el mejor del continente. Resultaba agotador y no existía un orden en las tardes libres, mientras no molestasen a los profesores y reparasen sus daños, heridas incluidas.

Draco esquivaba balones y se colocaba escudos alrededor para no salir herido, a medida que avanzaba por los corredores. Por supuesto que Harry Potter estaba en alguna parte del alboroto, gastándole una broma a alguien y riéndose sin aliento. Lo rodeaban sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch, y Draco pretendió ignorarlo, pasándole por un lado.

De eso, hace más de veinte minutos. Draco ya abandonó las áreas comunes y él todavía lo sigue. No le ha dicho nada, sólo mantiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su uniforme rojo y camina un poco encorvado, lo que no es bueno para él, por su estatura.

Se detiene frente a la oficina del profesor Schrödinger, pero antes de que pueda tocar la puerta, esta se abre. Él se asoma, y lo ve con extrañeza.

—Profesor, acabo de venir de la sala de investigaciones, quería mostrarle…

—¿Sala de investigaciones? ¿En qué están trabajando ahora Snotra y tú? —Echa una ojeada hacia Potter, luego se inclina más cerca, para hablarle en tono confidente—. No te puedo atender en este momento, Draco, lo siento mucho. Uno de tus compañeros acaba de hacer estallar medio salón. Vuelve después de la cena, pueden venir los dos si quieren; leeré lo que tengan…

Permanece inmóvil cuando lo observa alejarse, todavía con los últimos avances entre las manos. Frunce el ceño a la nada y después a Potter, que se inclina desde uno de sus costados y se mete en su campo de visión.

—¿Ya podemos hablar?

Está demasiado aturdido para decirle que no, así que sólo lo ve colocarse frente a él. Harry se desordena el cabello, soltando la cola que lo sostiene, y se queja por lo bajo al verse obligado a rehacerla.

—Sobre lo de…

—La verdad es que hoy tampoco tengo ganas de hablar de eso —menciona Draco, con voz débil—. Pensándolo bien, no tengo ganas de hablar de _eso_ jamás, entonces lo mejor sería que-

Cree que Potter va a volver a besarlo cuando le sujeta las muñecas, impidiendo su escape. En cambio, lo que hace es jalarlo. Draco sólo sabe que es arrastrado, y de pronto, el mundo se oscurece hasta que un _lumos_ los ilumina a ambos.

Aquello le es familiar.

La noche del evento, Harry también había pedido hablar con él sobre algo y los había metido a ambos en un armario de escobas, justo como ese. Lo que ocurrió entre ese momento y los besos húmedos son un borrón en su mente. Snotra tiene razón; no quiere recordarlo.

Sólo atina a parpadear, desorientado. Potter luce pequeño e inseguro frente a él, no como el capitán del mejor equipo de Quidditch.

Siente que aquella imagen también la ha visto. Puede que hubiese tenido una apariencia similar cuando ocurrió el evento.

—¿Qué? —Ahora es Draco quien balbucea y siente que el rostro le empieza a arder.

Harry se relame los labios, antes de hablar. No está bien, las piernas le tiemblan un poco al verlo. No le gusta estar en un espacio tan reducido con él, ni así de cerca.

Quiere besarlo.

_Eso_ es un problema.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Podríamos haber hablado _fuera_ del armario de escobas.

—Es que...—Carraspea, su rostro se está poniendo rojo otra vez, y el de Draco no está mucho mejor—. Parece que sólo hay una forma de que me escuches cuando intento hablarte, y no es que yo quiera hacerlo así, bueno, la verdad es que sí quisiera, pero no así, es como que no usar una excusa, o sí usarlo de excusa, no me gustan las excusas, no soy alguien que usa excusas, entonces no quiero hacerlo para esto, porque es algo que sí quiero, pero no de este modo, y no puedo hacerlo de otro porque sería un poco horrible, y realmente no tengo ganas de que me ofrezcas como comida al kelpie, sé lo que piensas, pero tampoco me quiero morir, aunque creo que valdría la pena por algo así, pero no, no me quiero morir, mi mamá me llamaría al Otro Lado sólo para gritarme por morir así, tendría que explicarle por qué, sería vergonzoso, aunque es más vergonzoso estar hablando así delante de ti, porque es obvio que no estás entendiendo nada, tienes cara de no estar entendiendo nada, mis amigos siempre hacen esa cara cuando les hablo de ti, no sé por qué, intento explicarme, estoy casi seguro de que hago el ridículo justo ahora- ¡ya detenme!

Draco se suelta para lanzarle un encantamiento silenciador. Por los siguientes segundos, ninguno se mueve ni emite sonido alguno. Después Harry saca la varita, se retira el hechizo y se aclara la garganta.

—Gracias- eso funcionó. Creo.

De vuelta al silencio. De repente, Potter suelta una risita, se desordena de nuevo el cabello y baja la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Él parpadea, aturdido por el cambio.

Sí, lo recuerda. Se llega a Durmstrang a través de uno de los barcos que navegan bajo el agua; los niños se forman en diversos muelles, reciben un encantamiento que se renueva cada año, para evitar que den la ubicación exacta del colegio a cualquiera fuera de este, y suben. Aparecen en uno de los lagos y los profesores les dan la bienvenida.

El Draco de once años había estado de pie en uno de los muelles de Gran Bretaña, cuando distinguió a un niño despeinado que era abrazado por su padre. A él también le hubiese gustado un abrazo de Lucius, pero no era un hombre que mostraba afecto de ese modo; en su lugar, lo hacía con el ligero apretón en su hombro, pedirle que se comportase y regalarle uno de sus anillos. Era suficiente, a su manera. Cuando se sentía solo los primeros días, suponía que su padre le había dado uno de sus anillos para que lo imaginase cerca.

Subieron al mismo barco y entraron al mismo camarote. El Harry de once años le sonrió desde el asiento contrario, pero no hablaron en el trayecto, porque él se topó con un enloquecido amante del Quidditch y Draco se dedicó a ver por la ventana el viaje bajo el agua, por canales mágicos. Cuando llegaron, Harry lo ayudó a arrastrar su baúl fuera del barco y descubrieron que compartirían habitación.

Casi podía decir que le agradó entonces.

Luego se despertó esa primera noche con la mitad del cuarto en llamas y un Harry Potter que balbuceaba algo sobre intentar hacer un amuleto de calor, porque se moría de frío y no conseguía dormir. Y fue sólo el comienzo del desastre.

—En el muelle —Suspira—. ¿Cuál es tu punto, Potter?

Él vuelve a cambiar su peso de un pie al otro.

—¿Cuándo fue nuestra primera pelea?

Draco arruga el entrecejo e intenta hacer memoria. Debió ser por la ropa, Potter era un desordenado que dejaba su ropa en cualquier parte. O puede que fuese por las migajas que quedaban por todo el cuarto cuando él comía sus bocadillos nocturnos. Tal vez por lo ruidoso que fue cuando intentaba hacer una tarea. Los motivos le sobraban.

—No sé —reconoce, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry carraspea.

—Ignorando las peleas por donde dejé mi ropa —Sabía que había acertado en ese sentido, al menos—, fue en el jardín de la Eterna Primavera. Acabábamos de descubrir el lugar y tú estabas molesto por mi desastre en el cuarto. Quería buscar unas flores para ti, porque mi papá siempre usa flores para calmar a mi mamá y pensé que a todos les gustaban…pero entonces te llamé y aquella planta te mordió la mano, y comenzaste a preguntar si es que tenía algo en tu contra, y no me dejaste hablar…

Bien, Draco no recordaba aquello. Lo observa con incredulidad para ese instante. Harry asentía para demostrarle que iba en serio.

—Hubo muchos malentendidos —Harry bajó la voz y extendió las manos, capturando las suyas. _¿Era su imaginación o el armario se encogía, las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor…?_ —, no siempre hice lo que debí. Lo que en serio, en serio, quería decirte- el punto de todo esto- lo que pasa es que-

Se interrumpe con un ruido de frustración y Draco aprovecha de dar un vistazo alrededor.

Las paredes _sí_ se están cerrando.

—Potter.

—No, por favor- no me interrumpas ahora, Draco, quiero hacer esto bien. Me he pasado bastante tiempo intentando entenderlo y he tenido que…

—Potter.

La puerta se distorsionaba, igual que una pintura sobre la que alguien vertía agua cuando aún no estaba seca.

—…incluso lo practiqué frente al espejo del baño, pero ya se me olvidó todo lo que quería decir. Iba a hacerlo mejor que esto, te juro que tenía las palabras preparadas…

Acababa de sentir que el suelo ondulaba bajo sus pies.

—¡Potter!

—Maldición —Harry estalla, completamente rojo—, ¡intento invitarte a salir, no entres en pánico, porque ya yo estoy en pánico, y los dos estaremos en pánico, y saldrá mal, y no quiero que…!

El armario entero sufrió una sacudida, las paredes se cerraron más en torno a ellos. Apenas cabían. Entonces Harry empalideció y miró alrededor.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Le costó reaccionar. Una parte de su cabeza intentaba entender lo que había oído.

_¿Salir?_

¿Había dicho que lo invitaba a salir?

_¿Salir?_

¿Tendrían el mismo concepto de "salir"?

El suelo volvía a ondularse.

—¡Esto era lo que intentaba decirte! —exclamó Draco, zafándose de su agarre. Harry sólo atinó a abalanzarse contra la puerta y empujar.

Como no funcionó en el primer intento, él hizo lo mismo. Entre los dos y algunos hechizos, consiguieron que se abriese, y salieron hacia un pasillo silencioso, a oscuras.

La puerta del armario de escobas se cerró detrás de ambos. El relámpago que cruzó el cielo fue la única iluminación con que contaron por unos segundos, antes de que ambos produjesen un par de _lumos_ con las varitas.

Intercambiaron una mirada larga, igual de dubitativa. Durmstrang podía ser frío, duro, incluso tétrico.

Pero jamás silencioso y desierto.


	3. Chapter 3

Siendo justos, eran pocos los días de sol sobre Durmstrang, pero tampoco recordaba que hubiese estado así de oscuro cuando Potter lo arrastró al interior del armario de escobas. No podía ser de noche todavía. No pasaron tanto tiempo allí.

Lo primero que hizo fue ejecutar un hechizo que le diera la hora, mismo que enloqueció y no dio ninguna señal clara. Lo segundo fue enviar un mensaje, un halo de luz que murió al alejarse unos metros de su posición.

Poco a poco, las paredes de roca parecían doblarse, encogerse. Cerrarse sobre ellos igual que lo hicieron las del armario un momento atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —Harry se detiene. Arroja un veloz encantamiento de detección de magia oscura; no funciona. Le sigue uno de detección de ilusiones; tampoco sirve.

La siguiente vez que el suelo ondula, no sólo se mueve, sino que se levanta como una ola en el mar. Los alza y los devuelve a su sitio, lo repite con muebles a su paso. En algunos puntos, se forman elevaciones similares a las colinas, de las que empiezan a surgir más ondulaciones.

Draco se aplica a sí mismo un hechizo que debería dejarlo ver más allá de la magia de ilusiones, por si acaso. Nada. La forma en que las olas los empujan contra una pared y presionan un instante es bastante realista.

_El profesor Schrödinger_ , decide. Él sabría qué hacer.

Se desliza lejos de la siguiente ola, le dice a Potter que se mueva y abandona el pasillo encima de una de esas elevaciones móviles, que se los lleva consigo. Son arrojados en el próximo corredor. Draco ahoga un quejido al golpear el suelo y tantea la superficie arenosa bajo él, dubitativo.

Se le ha caído la varita, la luz que desprende el _lumos_ es un punto brillante a un metro de distancia. Harry lo llama. Otro relámpago le deja confirmar que están tendidos sobre arena.

_¿Arena?_

La arena _también_ se está moviendo.

Intenta gritarle a Harry lo que ocurrirá, pero no le da tiempo. La arena se parte, la abertura se los traga en un parpadeo.

Caen.

Se siente como ser escupido. Literalmente. Hay una cabeza enorme tallada en la pared que los lanza en otro pasillo, su boca permanece abierta y cualquiera de los dos puede introducirse dentro de ella sin problemas.

Draco busca su varita, se aferra a la madera en cuanto la consigue, y echa un vistazo alrededor. Localiza a Potter a unos pasos, pegado a una pared, mirando la cabeza tallada en el lado opuesto del corredor, con el entrecejo arrugado.

Cuando se percata de que Draco lo observa, se apresura a ir hacia él. Pareciera que va a sostenerle las mejillas, pero no puede. Una zanja se abre en medio de ambos y Potter cae hacia adelante, la arena se lo traga. Luego es escupido desde una cabeza en el techo; la que ocupaba la pared ya no está.

No golpea el suelo, porque otro agujero vuelve a llevárselo. Draco se encuentra en guardia, pero no alcanza a reaccionar cuando es arrojado desde la pared opuesta. Choca contra él, y ambos ruedan por un piso que vuelve a ser de piedra, inclinándose y ondulando cada pocos segundos.

Le están empezando a doler los músculos, pierde el sentido de orientación. Quiere detenerlos con un encantamiento, algo que inmovilice, que les dé una cuerda, lo que sea; no lo hace.

Por un instante, ni siquiera puede pensar. Harry lo envuelve con los dos brazos, pegándole por completo a él, y logra que entierre el rostro en su pecho. Lo escucha murmurar palabras alentadoras, una cosa ridícula, algo que sonó a "no tengas miedo" o "no te va a pasar nada". Demasiado ingenuo. Poco práctico.

Es absurda la manera en que le arde todo el rostro. Las siguientes veces que ruedan por el suelo, no duele tanto, y sabe que Harry ejecutó algún hechizo por encima de sus cabezas, porque el _lumos_ detrás de él cambia de dirección. El castillo es un mundo de luces y sombras, y cuando suena el próximo relámpago que atraviesa el cielo, Draco se abraza más a él.

—Ya —Parpadea, pero todo es oscuridad. Tiene que apartarse unos centímetros, para su pesar, y levantar la cabeza para encontrar el rostro de Harry—, está bien. Nos detuvimos.

Un trozo del suelo de piedra bajo la arena mágica se separó y elevó, formando una plataforma extraña que los mantiene sobre el nivel de cualquier ondulación que pudiese arrastrarlos consigo. Draco está tendido a medias sobre Harry, que todavía lo tiene atrapado entre ambos brazos.

Apenas puede asimilarlo. Incluso llega a soltar un bufido de risa, incrédulo.

—¿Te lastimaste?

_No vas a encontrar una lesión en mi cara_ , piensa. Harry le repasa el contorno del rostro con los nudillos y lo detalla; es tonto, pero Draco decide no moverse por unos segundos.

Cuando gira la cabeza, el momento se rompe. Draco carraspea, se separa por completo, y se asoma desde el borde de la roca flotante.

—Buen truco —admite. Tampoco es tan cretino como para negárselo.

Harry le enseña una sonrisa tan orgullosa como la que pone cuando atrapa la snitch. Prefiere no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Lo practiqué para mis TIMO's. Conseguí un Extraordinario.

Draco voltea el rostro tan rápido que no le sorprende que él se ría. Sabe el tipo de expresión que tiene, sabe que debe ser obvio que no le cree. Harry sonríe más, aunque luce un poco tímido ahora.

—¿Por qué finges ser idiota?

—Yo no finjo nada —Harry se ríe de nuevo; debe tener un buen control sobre el hechizo para que la plataforma flotante los lleve a través de los corredores, alejándonos del peligro. Sólo mira de a momentos hacia abajo, la varita aún presionada en una orilla de la roca, pero su atención se la roba Draco—, sólo no hablo de eso, y supongo que nadie más que los profesores lo saben.

_Potter, además de tener cerebro, puede guardarse sus propios logros y no colgarlos de una pared, como los trofeos de su equipo de Quidditch._ Draco sí tiene sus resultados de los TIMO's en una pared, en la Mansión.

Bueno, no debería ser lo más raro de su día, supone. Echa una última ojeada dubitativa a Potter, que le sigue sonriendo, y se concentra en los corredores, indicándole dónde girar.

Habría sido mucho más fácil si una de las cortinas no hubiese decidido cobrar vida propia para alzarse, endurecerse y golpear la plataforma. O si no hubiesen perdido el equilibrio, y al intentar sostener al otro, hubiesen caído los dos.

— _0—_

De hecho, los Jotun tienen prohibido mostrárselo a una persona fuera del grupo, pero las situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas. Y Draco está bastante desesperado.

No hay un solo estudiante en el colegio, aparte de ellos. El profesor tampoco se encuentra por ninguna parte. Armaduras cobran vida para atacarlos con lanzas y garrotes, fantasmas enloquecen, viejos guerreros se alzan desde el patio y golpean las ventanas a través de la tormenta, exigiendo que se les deje entrar. El suelo los traga, las paredes los empujan y el techo los lanza, sin un orden aparente. Potter y él tuvieron una difícil batalla contra las arañas gigantes del sótano, cuando fueron arrojados dentro, antes de que otro agujero los sacase de ahí.

La lluvia de afuera había llegado a un punto en que no se podía distinguir nada más allá del agua y la neblina. Los _lumos_ sólo les servían para iluminar un espacio reducido en torno a cada uno; más allá de un metro, el mundo era desconocido y peligroso.

Por lo tanto, Draco _sí_ tenía buenos motivos para justificarse frente a su grupo. Si es que los hallaba.

En cuanto alcanzan el final de uno de los pasadizos, se saca el colgante de las Reliquias de la Muerte del interior de la chaqueta del uniforme. Siente la mirada curiosa de Harry encima, mientras presiona el dije contra un antiguo tallado en la piedra del pasillo sin salida.

Frente a los dos, se forma una cerradura, aunque no aparece una puerta. Draco separa el símbolo de la Varita de Saúco del resto, con cuidado, y lo introduce; gira como si hubiese sido hecha para eso. La acomoda en su sitio y se la vuelve a colocar, durante los segundos que le toma a la pared desplazarse para permitirles la entrada a la sala de investigaciones de los Jotun.

Bendito Grindelwald con sus ideas extrañas y todos los que lo siguieron. Al menos, en lo que hizo bien.

—¿Desde hace cuánto puedes hacer eso? —Harry lo sigue dentro de la sala; no está bien que pase de ese modo, que vea los estantes, los libros, los papeles dispersos en la mesa. Son cosas de su equipo. Pero, de nuevo, la situación era más urgente— ¿sólo te trae aquí? ¿Cualquiera puede…?

—Desde el segundo mes como Jotun, tengo muchos accesos de los que no te hablaré, a lugares que ni siquiera conoces en el castillo, y no, tú no podrías —aclara Draco, elevando la barbilla al pasarle por un lado. Ni rastro de sus compañeros, como esperaba. El hechizo de búsqueda tampoco funciona allí, así que decide echar un vistazo alrededor, por si alguien dejó una pista antes del comienzo de lo que fuese que ocurría—. Se ve muy fácil cuando lo hago, pero si no quieres terminar en la cueva del kelpie por error, necesitas un complejo entendimiento de la magia espacio-temporal, las proyecciones y la manera en que…

Se detiene. No escucha la lluvia, lo que no es extraño, porque la sala está diseñada para aislar aquello que pueda resultar molesto o convertirse en una distracción.

_No, no es eso._

—¿Draco?

Le pide silencio con un gesto y gira sobre los talones, despacio.

Su silla favorita se encuentra a unos centímetros de la mesa redonda, donde la dejó cuando salió. Los pergaminos son los suyos, reconoce su propia caligrafía en la distancia. Los libros son los mismos que seleccionó.

Pero luce como si nadie más trabajase allí. Nada de envoltorios de los dulces que Guri come mientras lee, nada de los frascos de tinta vacíos que Snotra olvida tirar a la basura o ir a recargar, nada de lámparas en forma de lágrimas con auras calmantes.

De pronto, sólo hay oscuridad. Una penumbra que le permite divisar contornos a medias. Harry intenta un _lumos_ , pero no los ilumina.

Tiene la sensación de que los están mirando, de que encontrará algo horrible al voltearse. De que se acercan, de que invaden su espacio.

Se asfixia.

Está a punto de gritar cuando un agarre firme se cierra sobre su muñeca, pero es la voz de Harry la que le pregunta si está bien. Apenas puede notar su silueta.

Está mal. No debería verlo así.

Y luego _entiende_.

Hay monstruos que acechan en las tinieblas, el suelo ondula, las paredes se cierran. Pero Draco se ríe y está seguro de que Harry lo ve como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto a mí! —Alza la voz para que lo escuche. Mira alrededor, aunque no distinga nada todavía— ¡no acordamos que yo sería el sujeto de estudio, Sno! Quiero que te detengas en este instante y me saques de aquí, o vas a encontrarte con un grave problema cuando entres a nuestro cuarto hoy…

_Nada_.

—Contaré hasta tres, Sno. Uno.

—Draco, ¿de qué…?

—Dos.

Una luz proveniente de ninguna parte llena la sala de investigaciones.

— _No llegues al tres, por Gellert. Tampoco fue para tanto. Tú estuviste paseando por mi cabeza semanas enteras cuando investigábamos sobre escudos de oclumancia y contrahechizos…_

—Tre-

— _¡Te saco, te saco! ¡No llegues al tres!_

— _0—_

—…fue una reacción en verdad interesante. Lo armé como tú sueles hacerlo; este es el pergamino del sujeto uno, este el del sujeto dos, este muestra las interacciones entre ambos, y este es el diagrama que tiene los cambios en cada uno a lo largo del experimento. Las notas al pie tienen que ver con pensamientos versus emociones expuestas. Colocaré los recuerdos en un Pensadero, por si quieres revisarlos cuando hayas terminado de leer. Ahora, la parte que en verdad nos interesa, mientras estaban ahí…

Draco levanta la mirada cuando está por recibir otro de los rollos que le da y se topa con el ceño fruncido de Harry, al otro lado de la mesa. Snotra, que capta lo que ocurre, se detiene, aunque no deja de recargarse contra su espalda, medio abrazado a él.

—Los celos son malos —Incluso tiene el descaro de frotar la mejilla contra su cabello, igual que un gato mimado, a medida que Harry aprieta la mandíbula y enrojece un poco. Puede sentir la leve vibración de la risa que contiene.

Draco le da un ligero codazo para que se siente a un lado, pero no funciona; termina por resignarse a tenerlo encima.

—En realidad, no tiene ningún motivo para estar molesto conmigo —contesta Snotra, a una pregunta no formulada. Harry parpadea y lo observa con mayor desconfianza—; sí, bien, no le dije que sería el sujeto de estudio porque era cuestión de lógica. No habría reaccionado como lo hizo, de estar preparado. Siendo justos, él ha hecho cosas parecidas, no sólo conmigo, sino con otros de nuestros compañeros. No es tan raro, y en el fondo, hasta está un poco orgulloso, porque nunca había logrado engañarlo. Cuando entras al equipo, firmas un acuerdo mágico que dice que puedes cooperar en las investigaciones de otros, bajo ciertas condiciones; nadie habla de tener que ser del todo consciente de que estás cooperando.

Draco suspira, meneando la cabeza. Los pergaminos están bien ordenados, la información es precisa. Bien, _sí_ estaba orgulloso.

—Snotra es bueno para encontrar vacíos en las normas —Le palmea uno de los brazos con que lo rodea, a manera de felicitación, y continua leyendo—; dice que no es saltarse las reglas.

—Porque no lo es. Sí, Draco ya sabía desde antes que soy así —Snotra sigue respondiendo a un desorientado Harry, que hace ademán de sacar la varita de su uniforme—. No seas idiota, no ataques al mejor amigo de la persona que te interesa.

Harry devuelve la varita a su sitio, con un bufido, y se cruza de brazos. Draco alza la mirada, sintiendo que el rostro le arde. Snotra se ríe de los dos.

—Eso fue el cuarto oscuro de Grindelwald, versión mejorada. El castillo de Sno, le diremos- ¿podemos decirle así?

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Claro, anota el nombre, haz el informe y ponlo en los archivos del grupo.

—Bien —Una breve pausa—. Potter quiere saber qué es el cuarto oscuro de Grindelwald.

Draco suspira. No podía evitar que llegasen a ese punto; en vista de lo ocurrido, lo mínimo que podía hacer era explicárselo.

—Cuando Grindelwald estudiaba aquí, llevó a cabo unos experimentos poco…éticos. Hubo unos extraordinarios y unos que eran terribles, inmorales, dignos de una mente desquiciada. Uno de los que se habla menos, pero que todos los Jotun conocemos, es el cuarto oscuro —Con una floritura de varita, le revela los símbolos en las paredes, que aparecen como líneas brillantes en azul—; una habitación con un mínimo nivel de magia, en este caso, usada por magos y brujas con frecuencia, se cubre de símbolos y hechizos. Y se convierte en un "cuarto oscuro", un lugar donde puedes controlar lo que otros ven o lo que sucede. No es necesariamente una ilusión, es más como si pudieses inducirle a alguien un sueño, pero manteniéndolo despierto. Como esta sala conecta a montones de pasadizos y todo el castillo está hecho de la misma roca, lógicamente, si se hace de la forma apropiada, el sueño puede extenderse hacia el resto de Durmstrang y formarse en otros lugares, lo que conseguiría un efecto más real, porque no sabes dónde empieza y dónde termina.

—Sólo que Draco es la persona más inteligente que conozco —Snotra pellizca una de sus mejillas, sin fuerza. Después lo suelta y se sienta a su lado—; sabía que estaba a punto de descubrir que hipnoticé a Ágata desde el interior de su cabeza, en lugar de hacerlo desde afuera. Ella se ofreció, por cierto —aclara, para él, que asiente. No le cuesta imaginar cómo convencería a una chica menor con una sonrisita, palabras bonitas y toques de legeremancia—. Pero necesitaba que estuviese distraído mientras preparaba todo. Luego el profesor Schrödinger lo hizo sospechar por no saber qué estábamos haciendo, así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era incluirte a ti. Draco habría descubierto la verdad mucho más rápido si no te usaba de distracción, y no me habría dado tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de cada reacción a la magia…oh, no —Le sonríe abiertamente a Harry—, todo esto fue idea suya, de cierto modo. Cada experimento que hemos hecho ha sido suyo.

Harry cambia su mirada hacia él, incrédulo. Draco carraspea y deja los pergaminos a un lado, apilados, para ser examinados después.

—Mi idea no era incluirte. No habíamos decidido con quién lo haríamos…

—Fue mi decisión elegirlo a él; era la única persona que estaba seguro de que me descubriría y no perdería la cabeza, sin importar qué le mostrase —explica Snotra. Draco rueda los ojos, aunque se siente un poco halagado. De forma retorcida—. En el verano —Ya que vuelve a contestar a una pregunta no realizada, tiene que esperar a que prosiga para tener una idea de lo que Harry quiere saber—. Este verano, mi tía intentó envenenarme, así que Draco me invitó a su casa. Pasé casi todo el mes de agosto allí y tuvimos tiempo para hablar de esto; ya habíamos trabajado con escudos de oclumancia y Draco estaba muy interesado en la manera en que el miedo o el estrés golpea esos escudos, las reacciones mágicas naturales cuando somos sometidos a eventos que nos sacan de nuestro 'curso', y me había dicho que quería encontrar una manera de combinar la psicomagia con los encantamientos ofensivos, para que un mago pudiese mantener la calma de un duelista profesional en situaciones de crisis. Podría ser muy útil para la guerra que se libra en Gran Bretaña justo ahora.

Draco en verdad estaba sorprendido de que le hubiese dado tantas vueltas.

—Claro que te escucho cuando divagas —Snotra le frunce el ceño, respondiendo a sus pensamientos—, incluso te escucho cuando no lo dices. A veces eres una tortura. No debería ser posible que una persona piense tanto. Sí, puedo oír lo que estás pensando —Se dirige a Potter entonces, quien da un brinco en su silla—, sí, lo he podido hacer toda mi vida, y sí, sé sobre _esos_ pensamientos. Pero Draco me pide que no le cuente sobre cosas que él no me pregunta, algo sobre invasión de la privacidad y bla, bla, bla. La verdad es que lo que podamos sacar de este experimento ya no depende de mí —Vuelve a mirarlo de reojo—, ¿qué dices? ¿Lo hice bien sin tu ayuda, dragón? Intenté todo lo que tú haces, pero no estaba seguro acerca de esta parte, y aquella, uh, y cuando estaba haciendo lo de…

Harry los ve cuando discuten sobre un punto de los informes, luego los apartan de nuevo. Parece que va a preguntar algo, pero Snotra alza la vista en su dirección y sacude la cabeza.

—No, Potter, eso no lo hice yo. Ustedes controlaban sus propias acciones. No es que me importe meterme a tu cabeza, pero si intentase controlar a Draco, terminaría muy mal para mí —Niega varias veces.

Tras un largo suspiro, Harry se pasa las manos por el cabello, le frunce el ceño a nada en particular y niega.

—Sí, puedes irte ahora, estando seguro de que no encontrarás nada extraño afuera —confirma Snotra, a lo que fuese que le hubiese preguntado—; borraré los símbolos más tarde, pero no los voy a usar más para esto, tranquilo. Deja de hacer eso, no me gusta. Le diré a Draco cómo me estás llamando dentro de tu cabeza y a él tampoco le gustará.

Harry se pone de pie para marcharse, sin decir adiós. Draco observa su trayecto hasta que sale por la puerta, después vuelve a tomar uno de los informes e intenta concentrarse en lo que dice.

—Aunque no es seguro que funcione en una verdadera situación de vida o muerte, tengo que admitir que la sensación de miedo fue bastante buena y realista. No quiero probarlo en personas sometidas al efecto de la magia oscura, si no podemos determinar, a partir de estas primeras muestras, que…

Sólo atina a parpadear cuando el pergamino levita lejos de sus manos. Se gira hacia Snotra, con una protesta en la punta de la lengua, que no termina de brotar.

—Sé que me dices que no te cuente cosas que no me preguntaste sobre otras personas —recuerda, en un tono tan suave que lo calla. Suele hablarle así cuando quiere que lo escuche y tiende a ser importante que lo haga—, pero la cabeza de Potter es un desastre. Cree que lo de la cocina y cuando te besó pudo ser parte del cuarto oscuro, que pudiste haber jugado con…

—No quiero oír sobre-

El toque de legeremancia le cosquillea en un costado de la cabeza. Snotra lo ve con el ceño fruncido y un puchero; no luce amenazador en lo absoluto. Tampoco es como que Draco crea que sí le haría algo, pero sabe que va en serio y deja caer los hombros, pidiéndole que siga con un gesto.

—Creo que deberías ir con Potter y escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Draco resopla. Cuando hace ademán de tomar otro de los pergaminos, Snotra vuelve a levitarlo lejos de el.

—Sé que no me comporto bien y no siempre soy tan buen amigo como quisiera, pero no te pediría algo si creo que puede lastimarte o resultar mal para ti —Con otra floritura, lleva los pergaminos a un cajón, uno a uno, flotando—. Eso seguirá aquí cuando te desocupes; leeremos, revisaremos y prepararemos una propuesta para el profesor Schrödinger. Deja de mirarme así. Porque me importas, te digo que lo que tienes que hacer en este momento es ir detrás de ese idiota, oír cómo se te declara, porque obviamente eso es lo que pretende, corresponderle, reírse de los ciegos que son con respecto a las cosas más simples, y luego, bueno, lo que sea que venga luego de la declaración, no sé, no he llegado a ese punto. Pero espero que te vaya bien y le quede claro que se lo voy a servir de cena al kelpie si te hace daño. Eso suponiendo que no se lo des de comer tú mismo.

Era molesto cuando Snotra sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Gracias —Se estira para depositar un fugaz beso en su mejilla, recoge su maletín y corre fuera de la sala de investigaciones.

No tarda en encontrar a Potter. De pie junto a uno de los ventanales, mirando la tormenta que comienza a apaciguarse en el exterior, con los brazos cruzados y mascullando para sí mismo, de un modo que habría causado que Draco se riese, si estuviese de humor para ser malvado. No lo está.

Se detiene a su lado. Harry lo observa de reojo, y a pesar de titubear, su expresión se relaja.

—Supongo…que también te habrá dicho lo que pensaba —balbucea, desordenándose el cabello con una mano. Draco lo frena, al sujetar su muñeca.

Se le ocurre que, sin importar lo que hacía o qué tan mal se llevaron, siempre le parecieron que los ojos de Harry eran preciosos. Mágicos. A Draco le encanta el simple concepto de la magia.

No le ha sucedido con nadie más que pueda relacionar "magia" a una persona. Pero si se imagina que Harry Potter es magia, todo resulta mucho más sencillo, y le sonríe, sin darse cuenta, con un toque de diversión.

—Me gustan los volcanes de helado.

Harry boquea por unos segundos.

—¿Qué?

—Me invitaste a salir —Tiene que carraspear para que la voz le salga. Le hubiese gustado tener tiempo de organizar sus escudos de oclumancia y armarse de valor—, y me gustan los volcanes de helado. Pero si me quieres llevar al pueblo en la montaña, tendré que decirte de inmediato que no llamaría a eso "salir" porque es…

—Volcanes de helado —Harry asiente, deprisa. Una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro—, a mí también me gustan. Volcanes de helado, la horrible cocina del castillo y hablar. Sería perfecto. Sólo hablar.

A Draco también le suena perfecto.


	4. Epílogo

_Poca gracia_ , insiste para sí mismo. _Una absoluta falta de modales, completa desatención a las normas más simples sobre una mesa._

_Por Merlín, Potter es más bestia que ser humano._

—Tienes helado…

—¿Hm?

—…en toda la cara.

Harry enrojece tan pronto como asimila sus palabras. Se lleva las manos al rostro, balbucea y causa un desastre aún mayor cuando intenta retirarlo con los dedos. Parece que se le ha olvidado que tiene la varita a un lado y puede ejecutar un encantamiento que lo haga por él.

Draco lo observa batallar contra el postre por largo rato, tiempo suficiente para que se compadezca de él y le haga un gesto hacia su varita, recordándole que posee magia. Harry se limpia y presiona la cabeza contra la mesa de piedra, ocultándose de su mirada. Tampoco lo hace muy bien.

_Torpeza llevada al extremo. No es tan veloz ni tan preciso para moverse si no está en una escoba, persiguiendo una snitch. Se traba bastante al hablar, se distrae con facilidad._

El volcán de helado es una receta mágica exclusiva de Durmstrang. Consiste en helado caliente, sí, por imposible que suene; se arma una pequeña elevación de una mezcla dulce dura, de la que brota el helado. Se desliza en forma de lava de varios sabores, pero al llegar abajo, toma la misma consistencia de un helado cualquiera y puede mantener su silueta redonda si se quiere, sólo que sin ser frío. Habría que estar un poco loco para comer helados _fríos_ en ese sitio.

El de chocolate y vainilla es su favorito, el más cremoso. También es con el que Harry se manchó gran parte de las mejillas.

Oye un balbuceo. Él sigue sin verlo, así que Draco se limita a continuar comiendo su helado caliente, hasta que Harry ladea la cabeza, todavía sobre la mesa. Aún tiene un ligero rubor, pero sonríe al mirarlo.

—Estoy nervioso —murmura, tan bajo que no lo habría escuchado si hubiese otro sonido en la vieja cocina del castillo—, nunca he estado con alguien… _así_ , me refiero a que- no he salido con alguien sólo para- aunque no cuente como _salir_ , porque seguimos aquí, pero yo creo que sí debería contar, porque estamos los dos, y hace tiempo que no estamos solos por voluntad propia en cualquier sitio, no porque no quiera, es que siempre pareces ocupado, y cuando no estás ocupado, parece que molesto, y no me gusta molestar si estás haciendo otra cosa, pero a veces no lo puedo evitar, sobre todo cuando tengo ganas de hablar contigo, aunque no creo que tú tengas…

Draco le lanza un encantamiento silenciador. Él busca su varita sobre la mesa y se lo retira tras unos segundos.

—Gracias —Carraspea—, hablo _un poco_ de más cuando estoy así.

—¿Sólo un poco? —Draco arquea ambas cejas.

—Un poco muchísimo —Harry flexiona el brazo para colocar el codo en la mesa, la barbilla sobre la palma, y le vuelve a sonreír—, pero está bien. Estás aquí. ¿Te gusta el volcán? ¿Quieres que…?

—¿Sabes? —Lo apunta con la cucharilla, pensativo. Harry lo observa con curiosidad—. Pensé que eras más idiota, de verdad. Y que salías con cualquiera.

—Eso no es muy lindo —Arruga la nariz, aunque luce más bien divertido—. Lib pensó que podría ponerte celoso si hacía esas cosas…para que reaccionaras —Cuando Draco le frunce el ceño, él aclara:—. En el verano, mi tío Remus me regañó bastante por eso. Que esos no eran los métodos, que estaba siendo un inmaduro, que no conseguiría nada…y empecé a creer que tal vez me odiabas, así que lógicamente, lo primero que tenía que hacer era acercarme y explicarte.

—Podías haberme explicado _sin_ besarme.

—Creo que es la única forma de que te calles, Draco —Se ríe. Cuando se estira por encima de la mesa, hace ademán de coger una de sus manos, pero deteniéndose a último momento—. Uh, quiero hacerlo bien. Pero no sé hacerlo bien. Seguramente haré algo mal y me vas a odiar, aunque no quiera hacerlo, siempre hago algo mal que lo arruina, incluso cuando estoy intentando no hacerlo, no lo puedo evitar, entonces espero que no te enojes mucho cuando lo haga, intentaré no hacerlo, pero en algo me voy a equivocar, no sé salir con alguien, y no es que estemos saliendo, debería preguntarte si estamos saliendo, pero antes de preguntarte eso, tengo que invitarte a algún sitio un par de veces más, digo- es que primero vas a algunos lugares con una persona y luego deciden salir, creo, es una buena forma, podría funcionar así, pero como no te gusta el pueblo entre las montañas, tampoco tengo muchas ideas, porque no hay tanto que hacer aquí y tú conoces el castillo mejor que yo, no quiero-

_Habla sin parar cuando se pone nervioso._

_Eso es adorable._

Draco rueda los ojos y se inclina hacia adelante. Las palabras quedan en el aire cuando atrapa sus labios. Se separa tras un instante y Harry lo ve con los ojos brillantes, la boca entreabierta. Se estira, como si fuese en busca de otro beso, pero luego regresa a su asiento.

—¿Puedo tener otro?

_Sigue siendo torpe, pero puede aprender. Es lindo que pida un beso._

Draco asiente, le sostiene las mejillas y le da otro, uno más largo, lento. Es cálido, suave. Harry lo deja guiar, decidir cuándo acaba, y continua mirándolo casi suplicante cuando se aparta.

—¿Otro? —Prueba su suerte, en un murmullo.

_Torpe, lento, testarudo. Muy tierno._ Draco no se da cuenta de que está sonriendo cuando se niega. Harry suelta un "ah" y forma un puchero.

—Dos son suficientes para una primera cita —aclara Draco, fingiendo estar más concentrado en su helado—, tal vez para la segunda sean tres.

—Bien —Harry sonríe ampliamente—, me parece justo. Acumularé besos cada vez que te invite a salir. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos este fin de semana…?

Todavía hay una lista enorme de defectos que asocia a Potter. Pero supone que también pueden agradarle.


End file.
